1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system which simultaneously uses a plurality of endoscope devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an endoscope device has widely been used. In the medical field, the endoscope device observes the organ in the body cavity by inserting an elongated inserting portion into the body cavity, and performs various therapeutic treatments by using a treatment tool inserted in a treatment tool channel if necessary. Further, in the industrial field, the endoscope device inspects and treats the inner scratch or corrosion of a boiler, turbine, engine, and chemical plant.
Furthermore, the endoscope device is used as a monitor device. In this case, a plurality of endoscope devices form the endoscope system to view images picked-up at many points.
The above-mentioned endoscope system is proposed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-218735.